legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 14
"Chapter 14" is the sixth episode of the second season of Legion, and the fourteenth episode overall.Legion - 2.06 - Chapter 14 - Press Release Synopsis Madness visits Division Three. Plot Grieving over his sister's death, David's mind begins to explore the possible lives he could have lived if he had made different decisions. In one life, David is homeless. He never attended Clockworks and thus never went to Summerland and furthermore never attached with Division 3. In another life, David is on medication to control his abilities and lives a docile, and complacent life with his sister Amy being his caregiver and making sure he's taking his meds. Despite being very meek and complacent he is able to live for the most part, normally. All is well until a day where he has a vision of the Devil with the Yellow Eyes. A subsequent stand off with police ends with David being shot and paralysed, forcing him to be cared for by Amy. He is barely mobile and able to care for himself, and lives the life of a vegetable. Another life sees David use his mind reading ability to gain the favor of the businesswoman he works for. He reveals to her that he's psychic and at the last minute gives her some major advice before she signs a deal with a company that is knowingly producing faulty auto products. Later, under the control of Farouk, David becomes the richest man in the world. In this version he uses and flaunts his power upon those around him including Amy, with reckless abandon. One David is shown as an office drone who hallucinates a mouse singing "Slave to Love" before eventually becoming a deranged addict discussing the theory of the multiverse to Amy. Another David is shown living a happy suburban life with kids. We're also shown the scene in season 1 where David and Amy are talking about how Henry (Ben) proposed to her, and how she hopes David could find someone as well. His appears to be the "prime" version of David that we were introduced to in the beginning of the series. In one of his lives as the homeless man, he briefly encounters Syd as he's crossing the street. Later that night, he's alone in an underpass, and attacked by a group of men. His abilities are triggered, resulting in them being obliterated. This brings him to the attention of Division 3 instead, who track him and send their tactical squad and drones upon him. He is eventually killed by a sword-weilding Kerry Loudermilk. David remembers when Amy first took him to Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital. Accepting that the life he has to lead is the one he has, David returns to the real world and accepts the events that have led to his sister's death. Cast and characters Main Cast *Dan Stevens as David Haller *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker (credit only) *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk (credit only) *Navid Negahban as Amahl Farouk *Jemaine Clement as Oliver Bird (credit only) *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace (credit only) *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk *Hamish Linklater as Clark Debussy (credit only) *Jean Smart as Melanie Bird (credit onty) Guest Starring *Katie Aselton as Amy Haller *Molly Hagan as Laura Mercer *Seamus Dever as Don Eichman Co-Starring *Alexander Leeb as Whispering Lawyer *Lawrence Novikoff as Thinking Man #1 *Biff Yeager as Thinking Man #2 *Christopher Collins as Wall Street Frat Boy *Hank Chen as Ryan *Karibel Rodriguez as Cynthia *Chrissy Bonilla as Naked Woman *Tzef Montana as Naked Man *Bryce J. Ramos as Cop #1 *Kent Faulcon as Vern Malone / Cop#2 *Josh Brodis as Tweaker Bill *Phillip E. Walker as Store Manager *Valentina Izumi as David's Wife *Leah Gold as David's Daughter *Kalias Aka as David's Son *William Pinson Rose as Droog #1 *Tony Nunes as Droog #2 *Michael Broderick as D3 Commander *Vladimir Sizov as Body Guard *Brad Mann as Rudy *Kirby Morrow as Benny *Tobias Austen as Infant David *Noah Hegglin Houben as Infant David *Luke Roessier as 6-8 Year Old David *Jacob Hoppenbrouwer as 10-12 Year Old David *Alex Mulgrew as 16 Year Old David Trivia *Aubrey Plaza, Bill Irwin, Jeremie Harris and Jean Smart do not appear in this episode despite being credited, and are instead featured in scenes that were recycled from Season 1. *A reference to A Clockwork Orange is made when David's sister takes him to the hospital she called Clockworks. Earlier in the episode there was a similar scene of Homeless David is being attacked by a group of hooligans in a tunnel , same as an opening scene from A Clockwork Orange where the gang attacks a drunk homeless man in a tunnel. Gallery To be added References Category:Season 2/Episodes